Starcrossed 2: Lineage
by shademaster24601
Summary: A follow up to Starcrossed. Dragonbane and Narissa happily live their lives together, but now comes the next big mile stone,meeting the family of the bride.
1. Chapter 1:How'd we end up here?

(Starcrossed 2: Lineage)

(Chapter 1: How'd we end up here?)

* * *

A rather peaceful day in the village of Birk. Dragons and vikings going about their daily routines, without so much a disturbance as a worm in the carrot patch. The only folks who seemed to be in a particular hurry, were Hiccup, Astrid, Toothless, Gem, and of coarse the little ones. You see in the time Toothless and Gem have been together, a spark of love ignited into a flame, which left behind twin boy, named Garoth, who had the basic build of a Nightfury, with the addition of some spikes that decorated the top of his head and black scales with a swirled pattern of blue around his body. They named the girl Ember, because after she hatched, she burped and almost burned down the den. She was a sweet little thing who looked just like her mother, but with eyes the same shade of green as her father's.

I do believe I've gotten off track, but at least your caught up. Now where was I? Oh, yes. It had been a year and three months since Dragonbane and Narissa flew off into the sun-set after defeating Blight. No one heard from them since, so everyone just assumed they either didn't want anything to do with society, or they had been killed in an ambush. Hiccup didn't believe it, he knew his cousin too well to think he would just give up a fight. One night, he was proven right. He awoke with a start to some strange noise at his front door. What really confused him was the familiarity of the sound, like dragon talons on wood. When he opened the door, there was darkness there and nothing more, but as he scanned the area for an intruder, he discovered a piece of paper, with detailed instructions on what to do in the next twenty four hours.

So now we're caught up with the present. Hiccup and company were clearing Dragonbane's belongings out of the watch tower and into crates. Each type of item got it's own crate, Furniture like the table, the chairs, and the coach were put together.

Astrid spoke up as she and hiccup finished getting the coach in. "Remind me again, why are we doing this?"

Hiccup stretched out, he was slightly worried when he heard something pop as he straightened out his back. "I told you...Dragonbane sent me a letter telling me to do this. He invited me and Toothless over to where he and Narissa are setting up their permanent digs. They also wanted us to follow the instructions to the letter, we're bringing his stuff so they can furnish the place."

She gave Hiccup an accusing look. "So while you two go help your cousin and his lady friend settle in to their new love nest, me and Gem are left to watch the kids?"

He shot her a smile. "He did tell us we could each bring a guest."

Astrid was happy with this. "That's more like it. So you excited to see him again?"

Hiccup shrugged. "I don't know, he's always been a bit of a mystery. I mean we come from the same bloodline, but he still kept me and my dad in the dark about a lot of things. Still he's family, I just wanna make sure he's okay."

She stepped up to him and gave him a kiss. "You're cute when your concerned."

He blushed. "Heheh thanks."

* * *

While those two finished up, their dragons were at work gathering up the softer elements. Toothless and Gem lifted the mattress from the bed, as per instruction. As the devote husband balanced said mattress on his back, loving wife stacked pillows and blankets on top. Gem was surprised by how many she put up.

She had to pose the question. "Why do you think Dragonbane needed all of these?"

Toothless would have shrugged if it hadn't been for the weight on his shoulders. "Beats me, maybe he just likes to be secure." The strain started to get to him. "Hey...ngh...You sure it's only bedding on there?"

Gem gave a little laugh. "Hmhmhmhm, well almost." She smiled at what she saw. Her little angels had gotten themselves all snug and warm in the midst of the pile. "Oh I wish you could see this, they look so cute."

He rolled his eyes and smiled. "We both know Garoth and Ember are cute beyond reason, but I've got enough to worry about as it is. Would you mind?"

She brought her head down to his and gave him a little kiss. "Okay sweet heart, but you know I hate to disturb them." She returned to her hatchlings and ever gentle, lifted them from the pile and rested them on her back. Those two were so sound asleep They didn't even notice. "Now can we get out of here, this place creeps me out."

As well it should. All over the place were dragon bones, each one taken after a different kill that Dragonbane made. Gem and Toothless had to keep steady, to keep their load from falling. Once they were out it was just a matter of dumping everything in it's box.

Hiccup looked at the letter. "Okay, we got the chairs, the table, the couch, the shelves, the silverware, the sharpening stone, the collection of weapons, the bedding."

Astrid seemed confused. "Wait, what does he want us to do with the...trophies?"

He scanned the letter. "Dump 'em. It says to gather them up and just chuck them into the ocean."

Toothless whispered to Gem so their riders couldn't hear. "Looks like your not the only one who thought the mass grave site was creepy."

They did as the letter instructed. If one could look from the perspective of the fish, to see all of those bones, jaws, skulls, ribs, heck at least enough to make two whole dragons. All those bones just raining down in the cold dark hue of the water, just sends chills down the spine. The only things left undone were to get a net to carry the packages, and for some reason to bring a few sheep. Once they were all collected, they were off.

* * *

A snowy mountain range with winds that blew hard and fierce. A cloaked figure trudged onward up the was a strong young man at the fine age of twenty-two . Behind him he dragged a large sack which wriggled with movement.

He stopped and looked to the skies in a defensive stance. Nothing, he continued his march, but suddenly, he was attacked. A nightfury had swooped down from seemingly nowhere. It glared down at him showing it's teeth. The young man struggled to get free, he was able to force back the dragon's claws only slightly before being pushed back into the snow. The dragon roared fiercely and applied more pressure.

The young grey-haired man with mis-matched eyes looked up into the enchanting blue eyes of the beast and spoke. "Okay, okay you got me. No could you let me up, baby?"

The nightfury, who at this point had a mischievous smile on her face, got in close to her lover and teasingly replied. "Hmmmm...I don't know...Say the magic words."

He smiled. "I love you Narissa."

She laughed a little. "Hmhmhmhm, I love you too sugar-bee." She lifted him back to his feet.

Dragonbane Dusted some of the snow off his cloak. "Did you really have to do that?"

Narissa pretended to ponder this for a few seconds. "I suppose it was because you said nothing takes you by surprise."

"Point taken," He said with cheerfully. "Now let's go home."

She lowered herself so he could get on, and once he and the bag he carried were secure, she took off. It was only a minute or two of flying before they reached their cave. It was a quiet little place with an unusual little plus. You see deep in the depths of the mountain were steam vents, which kept the inside nice and warm despite the constantly fridged climate. Once they landed, the two rushed inside.

Now Dragonbane didn't mind the cold all that much, but Narissa, cold-blooded as she was, couldn't stand it. While he took off his cloak, She rushed to the fire place to warm herself up by the flames. Dragonbane took in the sight with a smile, a nightyfury her size, with those eyes, shivering like she was, he thought it was just adorable. He stepped up to her with a loving smile on his face.

He wrapped his arms around her neck and snuggled in close. She purred. "Mmmmmrrrrrrr Now that hits the spot. Now what's in the bag?"

Dragonbane pulled away before she could trick him. "Oh no, These are for later, in fact I should go prepare them." He grabbed the bag and made his way deeper into the cave, but was stopped when Narissa grabbed hold of the over end.

He tried to pull it away, but she held on like a dog holds on to one of your socks. Dragonbane smiled and patiently said. "Let go sweet heart."

Narissa pulled tighter. "Just let me see." She managed through clenched teeth.

The two played tug of war until the bag ripped open and about four or five turkeys started running around in a panic. Dragonbane palmed himself in the face. "Great, now I've gotta round them up again. You know Narissa I've got a few words that would work wonders for you. Say it with me, self-control."

She didn't notice the smart remark, she was too focussed on the birds. "Awww, did you go out just to get me dinner?"

He shook his head. "It's not just for you."

Narissa's expression drooped. "Oh, that's right, you invited your cousin and his dragon. Hrmph well I suppose I could share."

Dragonbane smiled. "Now, don't be so bitter about it," He rubbed her chin, which made her smile. "If I've heard correctly They're bringing Astrid and Gem along too."

Narissa wasn't exactly enthusiastic. "So?"

He gave a shifty little grin. "Well, I here Toothless and Gem have been blessed with two little bundles of joy."

She perked up. "That's great! Oh, I bet they're so cute! Is this place child friendly? There's so much to do!"

Dragonbane shook his head and smiled. "How bout we round up the birds? If we hurry I can have them prepared by the time they arrive."

Narissa nodded. "Right."

He continued. "And on a related note, once they get here we can start decorating this place any way we like, I've got them bringing my stuff from home."

She took a moment and gave him a kiss. "I love it when you plan things out."

Dragonbane gave a sly little smile. "Yeah I know. Hey, babe, let me ask you, How in the world did a top class dragon slayer and a dragon twice the size of a standard version of her species, fall in love and find a cozy little place of their own?"

Narissa finished knocking out the last of the turkeys, then strolled over and nuzzled his cheek. "I guess it's just another ordinary miracle."

The two shared a little laugh, then got back to work setting up for their guests.


	2. Chapter 2:The little details

Starcrossed 2: Lineage

Chapter 2: Those little details.

* * *

Dragon bane was out and about the mountainside, looking for some kind of fruit. He knew there was a nice little oasis a mile or so down. When he got there he found exactly what he was looking for, apple trees berry bushes, even a vegetable garden. Now seeing how everything was so evenly spaced out and organized, it lead him to believe that this was now someone's personal supply. Either way no one was around, so he took what he could grab. One by one Our hero filled his bag. Dragonbane was in a particularly good mood. He had the girl of his dreams waiting for him at home, a nice hot meal in the works, and family he hadn't seen in a year on their way to visit. Then it hit him, he left the love of his life _alone _at home with the nice hot meal. To this realization, he hurried along with his collection.

He was then met with an angry hiss. Our hero turned and a zippleback was standing behind him. It glared down at him with hate then spoke in a growling voice. "Oursssss! Not yoursssss!"

Dragonbane put on a smile. "Awww, you spoke, now that either means word is still spreading about my love life or you must really like me."

The beast got aggressive. The left head spoke first "Hate!" then the right. "You!"

He shrugged, then set his bag down. Now, he didn't think he would need his armor or weapons for this trip and in his eyes he was right. "Look, sir...or mam...I really can't tell from the voices. I promised my girl that I wouldn't go out dragon-slaying. Now we could settle this peacefully, or I could take you down, your choice."

The zippleback didn't need long to think, it reared back it's heads and lunged at him. Dragonbane was still quick as always, jumping over the beast and landing gracefully on his opponents back. The heads twisted around and looked in fright and amazement. Then our hero simply said. "Wrong choice."

* * *

Narissa was zipping about the cave playing the role of the busy house wife. After twenty years on her own, not caring what anyone else thought. Now she was brightening things up, dusting around, sweeping her tail across the floor keeping everything nice and clean. Although, she was tempted by the smell of roasting turkey, nice, plump and juicy. Even while she and Dragonbane plucked and gutted them, she couldn't help but wonder if he would notice just one missing. While she swept some of the dust and pebbles out the cave entrance, she heard something odd out in the distance. With the wind picking up it was hard to tell, but it sounded like muffled roars and bones snapping.

She decided it would be best if she put it out of mind and got back to work. She went to the fireplace, and just above it was a painting of her and Dragonbane, done by their old friend Fezziwig. She adjusted it so it was perfectly straight. Narissa then took a moment to admire it for a bit. She still couldn't believe this was her life. Either way, she just loved having him around. Someone to cuddle on cold nights, granted that every night on this mountain was cold, but she wasn't about to burst her own bubble.

Not long after Narissa's thought train ended, Dragonbane returned from his trip. She recognized his scent and turned around with a smile to greet him. "Well that didn't take lo...sweet mother of Loki! What happened to you?"

He tried his best to fake innocence. "Oh I found a second path at the oasis, shoots right up here, no hustle or bustle from the weather just straight to the top."

She rolled her eyes, but immediately went back to concern. "But look at you! Your cloths are all torn uo, you're bruised and cut in a couple of places, " She sniffed him a bit. "And...is that Zippleback blood?"

Dragonbane shrugged his shoulders. "I'm fine, I just ran into a little trouble while getting the side dishes."

Narissa glared at him. "You promised no more dragon-slaying."

He moved passed her nonchalantly. "And I wasn't. I gave him the option of a peaceful outcome, but he decided to attack. It was in self defense, you would have done the same thing in my position. Now if you excuse me, I gotta change before Hiccup and the others get here. I left things on rocky terms with Toothless and I'm hoping to start fresh." With that he disappeared into the deeper parts of the cave, where he kept his armor, his parent's weapons, and a few spare sets of clothing.

Narissa gave a disapproving snort. "Hmph! Big tough guy, thinks he can justify killing. Thinks he can predict what I'd do." She eyed the turkeys, all golden brown and just waiting to be carved. She looked back to where Dragonbane had gone, then back to the birds. She casually stepped up and took in a good wiff. "Me thinks perhaps he won't miss just one." She reached a claw to grab one, but before she could reach it, she was grabbed by the tail. Poor Narissa was so spooked that she didn't even have time to react before she was pulled. If you've ever seen a cat slide across a kitchen tile floor, then you should have a good idea of what the scene looked like.

She slid back several feet, spun, then stopped when her behind bumped the wall. Narissa then saw Dragonbane, close to the spot she was in, finishing putting on the new shirt, then he smiled and spoke. "Now how did I know that would happen?"

Narissa glared daggers at him, then the idea hit her that maybe she should smack some sense into him. She lunged at him, but Dragonbane slipped out of the way just in time. He laughed a little bit before Narissa redirected herself in his direction, charging at top speed. What ensued was a rather comical cat and mouse chase. Dragonbane was a little more warm hearted since he found himself with Narissa, but he had in no sense gone soft. The two ricocheted around the cave, Narissa becoming a bit agitated, but she was having fun. Dragonbane got her to chase him all over the cave, before he made one last jump and poor Narissa got her head stuck between two rocks.

She pulled and pulled trying to get out, butno luck. "Ouch! Time-out."

Dragonbane stopped running, took a look at the scene and let out a little laugh. "Hmhmhmhm, aww, what's wrong, did the poor little baby get stuck?"

Narissa rolled her eyes. "No, I'm just taking a breather. Of coarse I'm stuck! Now help me out of this."

He casually walked up to her, moved around so they were face to face, then gave her a kiss on the nose. "Okay, but first you have to promise to behave."

She gave him this look that seemed to scream 'Excuse me?' "Oh, you have got to be kidding. Dragonbane I'm serious, this is really uncomfortable, and I really don't do well all tied down."

Dragonbane shrugged his shoulders. "Well, I suppose as long as you don't try sneaking any before-dinner snacks. Oh, and by the by, I only argue so I can see that wild side of yours, you're so cute when you're mad." He gave her another kiss, deeper this time, then scratched under her chin, just how she liked it. Narissa went limp with a smile, then Dragonbane simply twisted her head at just such an angle that she slid out without so much as a bump.

Narissa shook off that trapped feeling and stretched out, either to re-tense the muscles, or to show off for her man, then spoke sweetly to him. "Apology accepted handsome," Her eyes looked big and sad now. "but when are they gonna get here, I'm starving."

He gave her a hug. "Don't worry my darling. If I know, my cousin and trust me I do, He and the rest will be here in no time."

As if on some incredible well planned cue, the two heard a voice call from outside. " Hello!"

Dragonbane recognized it immediately. "That's cousin Hiccup now." He dashed off to the entrance with his beloved fllowing close behind.

Narissa straightened herself out as best as she could, she dusted herself off, then inquired to our hero. "How do I look?"

He was more focused on the arriving guests. "Sure dear, whatever you say."

She glared. "Okay, if you're gonna ignore me, at least make sense doing it."

From out of the pure white sky, came Hiccup, Toothless, Astrid and Gem. The dragons carried a large net, which held all the crates that were packed. When they landed, Gem and Toothless scrambled inside to get out of the cold. Hiccup and Astrid dismounted shortly after the landing, but their dragons went right to the fire place.

Toothless shivered and panted heavily. "W-w-why di-did you have to move somewhere so c-c-cold?"

Gem fell to her side. "We flew for hours lugging that junk! Oh...I can't feel my wings."

Toothless' eyes widened. "Gem, the kids!"

She was stunned upon remembering. "Ah, I forgot!" She forgot that the twins were passed out on her back. She turned around and there they were. Wide awake, on their backs, poor little eyes on the verge of tears. Gem tried to console them. "Oh, sweeties I'm so sorry. Are you alright?" She nuzzled them, but the damage was done. If you've ever waken a baby abruptly from their nap, then you could probably guess what happened next.

The sound of their crying filled the cave. It was sad, but everyone held their ears in pain. Hiccup ,who was greeting Dragonbane when this incident occured, couldn't help but comment. "yeesh! Well there go my ear drums."

Dragonbane held his hands over his ears as he spoke. "Gah! I wonder if this is what it was like for the dragons the night I was born. I think I might feel sorry for them if it was."

Narissa shook her head at the comment. Sure it wasn't exactly easy on the ears, but the poor little dears can't help it if their upset. She made her way over to the scene, Toothless and Gem trying to calm the twins down, but to no avail. Narissa, wanting to be a gracious hostess, was more than willing to help. "Need a hand?" She asked with a smile.

Toothless was a little flustered. "I'm not sure it would do any good. It's getting close to their nap time and they tend to put up one heck of a fight before settling down."

Gem added in while trying to calm her children. "We wouldn't want to put you through that."

Narissa would not give in. "Oh, don't be silly. I think I might be able to solve all your troubles." She nodded her head in the twins' direction. "May I?"

Toothless and Gem were running out of ideas, so they figured they may as well give her a go. Narissa smiled sweetly at the tots. With gentle care she reached an arm around them and cradled them in a calm rocking motion. She spoke softly to them. "Shhhh, it's alright little ones. Auntie will make it all better." She started to sing a lullaby that she heard when she was a young one herself.

"Hush dear babies, don't cry a peep.

The moon's in the sky, let's count the sheep.

One,two,three, four

I said hush, shush, shh, snore

Not wah, blah, cry or roar.

One, two, three, four,

I said hush, shush, shh, snore.

One, two, three, four,

Sleep tight, not a sound 'til morn..."

As the last line was sung, the twins were out like a light. Now one may debate what made this song effective. Was it the rocking, the rhythm, or that the hatch-lings were simply tired? Personally my money's on the fact that Narissa sings like an angel, but it just comes down to one's opinion I suppose. Either way, the children were sound asleep, Gem and Toothless were grateful, and everyone was ready for dinner.

* * *

It was a fine feast. Everyone loved the spread that Dragonbane had prepared. Not many know this, but he is a wiz in the kitchen. Strong enough to stomach whatever he can get his hands on in the wild, but sophisticated enough to make something spectacular for himself.

Everyone was sharing stories about their past. Dragonbane just had to get Narissa to tell the one about the little girl and her dog, Astrid told a story about how her parents freaked her out with this old ghost story about some goblin that would sneak into naughty children's rooms at night and stole their bones. She was so terrified by this story that she couldn't sleep. Then she heard footsteps coming closer, so she jumped out of bed and started beating that thing down like no tomorrow. Turns out it was just her brother coming in to see if she had seen his spare pillow.

Toothless had a rather embarrassing one about when he was first learning how to fly. He was all confident, with his parents watching with pride, he just took off running and lept off the edge of his perch. He managed to get about three feet before the wind turned against him, then he fell, knocked his grandmother out of the air, and put both of them in traction for about a week.

Gem recounted the time when she was cornered in the woods by some bigger dragons who where after the deer she was dragging home. Her brother, our old friend Daken, saw the danger and immediately went to defend his sister. She says this might be the reason he turned out evil, because before this incident, he was all sweet and kind and willing to help others and all that other goody-goody idiocy, but after the massive beat down they gave him while Gem got away, he was all dark and sinister, anti-social, a little mean, kind of cynical...aw to hell with it, let's just call him grinchy. The funny part was that she was watching this as she ran, dragging the deer carcass. In every detail every blow, scratch, bite, and other generic butt-whooping terms. She said they hit him in the head alot, so that very well may have screwed up his world view. Everyone thought the story was hilarious.

Hiccup and Dragonbane told their story together, since it was the funniest thing that ever happen to either of them.

Hiccup started. "Okay, if I remember correctly, I was five years old and Dragonbane was eleven and over for his yearly visit."

Dragnbane picked up. "Yeah! Oh, I know where this is going. So we were going through the woods, looking for trolls. Uncle Stoic told us they weren't real, but Gobber said they were and to protect our left socks, which we didn't really get at that point, but looking at it now, it's kind of funny."

Hiccup interupted. "Sadly, instead of taking anyone's word for it, Mr. adventure over here just had to go and find out for himself. Not to mention he just had to drag me along. We marched into those woods and spent hours looking, but no trolls."

Dragonbane nodded. "Right, and then we find this big hollow log on top of this really steep perch and I'm talking steep. It went down a slope for who knows how far, then looped up into a kind of ramp. So I'm looking at this log, then I look at Hiccup and of coarse I say 'Dude we gotta try this thing.'"

Hiccup shook his head. "It's like you were involving me in crime and I let you. Why did I let you?"

Dragonbane seemed kind of cross. "Will you stop interupting so I can tell the story. So I tell him to get in the log, so we could find out how fast it would go. Of coarse cry-baby Hiccup wanted no part of it. He was too scared."

Hiccup seemed a bit aggitated. "I wasn't being scared, I was being smart. I pretty much went through about 3 minuets of wasted breath protesting, until he spoke up."

Dragonbane seemed proud. "I grabbed him by the shoulders, looked him straight in the eye and said. 'Hiccup, these are the best days of our lives, we can't just sit back and let fear keep us down. Life's a journey, not a destination and half the fun is the trip. I say we plunge into the unknown head first and shout to the heavens, we will not be swayed. We must be strong and move onward into the new frontier!'"

Astrid laughed a little. "Hmhmhm great speech, so how long did it take him to think it over?"

Hiccup seemed a bit depressed. "Think what over? Once he stopped talking, he threw me in the log and kicked it down the hill side."

She then raised an eyebrow and glanced at Dragonbane. "You really were a jerk huh?"

Narissa nuzzled Dragonbane's cheek and purred. She wanted to say 'He's not a jerk, he's ecentric.',but unfortunatly, she was forced to keep the secret of dragon's speaking human from the still oblivious kids from Birk. Dragonbane scratched behind her ear, which made her smile more, then he continued. "Hey, you learn through experience. So off Hiccup goes on this messed up ride and I'm laughing like crazy. The way he shot into the air, I can't even decribe. After all was said and done from an hour long high-speed chase, I finally catch up with him. I pull him out of the log, he stands up and shouts 'That was awsome!'"

Every one laughed. Dragonbane was happy that everyone was getting along. It wasat this time that the twins decided to wake up. Hiccup and Astrid were kind enough to look after them, since Toothless and Gem had been busy with them all day.

Narissa, for one, was glad they were gone. "Oh, finally! I thought I'd have to keep quiet all day." Since the two young vikings were still in the dark about dragons being able to speak, she had to avoid her usual gift of gab. "You two really need to clue them in. What's the point of being able to talk if we have to keep secrets?"

Toothless shook his head. "I don't know, there's never really been a reason to. Hiccup just kind of understands. Communication through friendship, nothing like it."

Dragonbane nodded. "Too true. Matter of fact that's how I keep up with Narissa on a day to day basis."

She glared at him. "Oh really?"

He smiled and tickled her under her chin, just to see her smile back. "Absolutely, you're sarcasm and charm might get you out of trouble here and there, but I'll always know just what you're up to. I just love you that much."

Narissa liked it when he sweet talked her. "Oh you, always knowing just what to say. So, Toothless, Gem, what's it like being parents?"

Gem smiled and let out a peaceful sigh. "Oh, it's just wonderful. Garoth and Ember are absolute sweethearts. It's just amasing, helping them learn, watching them play and discover and knowing that we helped brought them into the world. It just makes one feel so great."

Toothless had to comment. "I couldn't agree more. I've never felt so proud before. Narissa, I gotta say you did a great job getting them to sleep."

Narissa almost blushed. "Well, thank you. The perks of an angelic voice I suppose."

Gem then posed a question. "So, have you two thought about having kids?"

Dragonbane and Narissa went wide eyed and seemed a little embarassed. Dragonbane answered. "Well...uh, it's a little early to be thinking about that. We're still settling in. After all, we still haven't put out furniture yet."

Narissa nodded. "Yeah, we're just gonna hang on and ease into that phase at a later date."

Toothless decided to let it go. "Okay, but think about it. You two would make great parents someday."

* * *

Altogether, everything went perfectly. When the storm subsided, the group from Birk decided to take the chance and head home. Clean up went pretty well for our little couple. Turkey bones, fruit skins, and hatever was left of the sheep, all swept out the entrance and lost forever in the snow. Once Dragonbane and Narissa cleaned up, they decided to call it a night. Narissa, eager to stop sleeping on the hard stone floor, un-packed the matress and the pillows, blankets, and bedding, then fashined a nest out of all of it. She padded it down and snuggled in. From the purring, one would assume that it was just right.

To clear some space, Dragonbane had moved the un-opened boxes back further into the cave. When he got back into their cozy little sleeping chamber, he saw how his love had gotten herself situated and he just had to comment. "Awww, now don't you look precious."

She opened one eye and glanced in his direction. "Hey, hun. Why didn't you tell me you had such great bedding? This stuff is so comfy."

He smiled at her enjoyment, but he could pick up just a hint of sadness in her voice. "Yep, I only use the best. Is everything okay? You seem a bit down."

Narissa paused for a moment, looked down as if thinking about something, then answered. "Well...It's just...oh, forget it, I'm probably just over-reacting."

Dragonbane smiled. "Well, it wouldn't surprise me," As his lady love rolled her eyes, he got in close and put an arm around her."But just to be safe, why don't you tell me anyway?"

She rested her head on his shoulder. "It's...do you think maybe we should start thinking about a family?"

He was a bit surprised. "Wow...I wasn't really expecting that. Is this about that moment at dinner?"

Narissa pulled away and sat up. "No, it's not just that. Back when we were first getting to know eachother, I found a little Nightfury in the woods, He as so cute and I thought, wouldn't it be great to have a little miracle of my own, who could look at me like that sweet little look. Then when I held the twins, it just felt great bringing peace to those little angels. Maybe I'm just reaching that point in life."

Dragonbane didn't want to know what she meant by that last part. "Look, I get what you're saying, but we've got to be realistic. We're just getting set up at our own place. Besides' between the two of us, we're not prepared to take care of a kid. You're too much of a free spirit and I'm not exactly a gentle soul."

She gave him a sweet accusing look. "Not so fast, I happen to know you can be gentle when you want to be and I can keep myself grounded."

He smiled, brought her in close and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Even so, we should take it slow. I don't know about you, but I'm still liking what we've got going for us now."

Narissa nuzzled him, then gave him a kiss. "Me too. Okay, we'll save this topic for another day." She placed and arm around him and hugged him tight. "Now let's get some shut-eye, it's late and I'm feeling a little drowsy."

Dragonbane yawned. "Yep, Turkey can do that to ya," He nestled in close to her. "Good night my queen of the night sky."

She let out a big yawn. "Good night my king of the dark mountain."

With that, the two slipped into silent slumber, smiling. Both at peace with the one they loved.


	3. Chapter 3:Visitor

Starcrossed 2: Lineage

Chapter 3: Visitor from the stark white unknown.

* * *

Morning met the mountain side in the usual manner, unheard over the winds and covered in the pure white hue of sky produced by the perpetual snow cloud that seemed to always hang around. The sun rose as best it could and animals all over the mountain took the instinctual signal to wake from their slumber. A pair of snow-leopards rose from their sheltered perch, a ram shook and smacked his head off a rock to get the stiffness out, and a squirrel with fur white as the snow, peeked his frosty head out of a snow-bank that covered his home. These select few weren't the only ones to awake.

Dragonbane had learned along time ago to set his mental clock to wake him with the son, even as the seasons changed. He winced, then slowly opened his eyes and saw the slightest shine of light peeking around the corner of his and Narissa's bed chamber entrance. Our hero let out a yawn, then tried to get up, but found himself being pulled back. You see, Narissa,who was still out like a light, clung to him like a child would cling to a stuffed animal. Dragonbane did love being close to her, the rhythm of her heart beat leaving a calmness about him, but he couldn't let this interfere with his morning routine.

She gave him a little squeese, smiled and purred. Dragonbane couldn't help but think about it. "_Aww, she's so beautiful. I'd hate to wake her, so I better make this swift and silent." _And so he did. Dragonbane planned out every step as he went along. He slowly reached a hand behind Narissa's head, then found that one sweet spot that gets her every time. A gentle little press and she went limp, her smile grew and she let her tongue hang out as she rolled over. Our hero was now free from the clutches of his true love.

Dragonbane didn't have much to keep him busy, except take care of arranging the furnishings. He placed them around the cave where he thought they fit best. A book shelf filled with Dragonbane's favorite works and all his log books that he wrote on his adventures. A few statues that were crafted into dark shapes, like trolls, Goblins, and werewolves. A few shelves on the wall that held several knic-knacks of various value. Dragonbane also found a bearskin rug that looked perfect in front of the fireplace.

When his decoratiing was done, he thought it best to go looking for food.(not so easy to find when surrounded by 4 feet of snow.) He geared up in his armor, using the insulated inner padding as a way to keep warm in the frigid temperatures. He marched outside, ready to go out and just start a fight with something. Now most people would have trouble with the wind blowing in their eyes, but Dragonbane's helmet prevented such inconveniances. Much to his liking, he spotted something even the most skilled predators would have missed. Rabbits, all white and puffy in their winter fur. Dragonbane was as swift as he was perceptive. He nabbed four of the little buggers and tossed them in his bag. Next stop on his route was the frozen lake, where he could grab some hibernating trout, hidden under the ice. But before he could get start his descent, he heard some sort of struggle off in the distance.

It was a nightfury, in a fight with a zippleback, most likely over some sort of territory issue, but one can never really be sure where these things start. It was quite the show. The two lunged and dodged around each other in some sort of terrifying dance of death. The zipple back finaly landed a strike, biting down on the mid of the nightfury's back. The black dragon roared out in pain as it struggled to get free of the hold, but it was reaching it's elder years and wasn't as strong as it once was, while the zipple back was in it's prime. The head that wasn't pinning it's opponent, was right in the nightfury's face. It belched out the noxious green gas, which signaled that it would soon end the fury.

However, it's victory was denied, when something fast, strong, and as hard as iron came flying out of the white unknown. Dragonbane gave the zipple back a good kick to the right jaw and a good double fisted slam to the left forehead. He finished his dynamic entry with a smooth spin as his feet touched ground. He glared at the twin headed beast and bellowed a warning in a menacing tone. "Okay, you've got fifteen seconds to get your disgusting faces out of my sight and off my mountain, before I tear them off!"

Needless to say, this only enraged the zippleback further. "Your sssscent!" It hissed in a venomous, feminine voice. "You killed my mate! You killed my Sssssidonisssss!"

Our hero shrugged his shoulders, like he hadn't called that a minute ago or anything. "Oh, boo-hoo. I'm playing a sad song on the worlds smallest violin for ya. Just clear out now! You're making me angry!"

The twin headed monster gave him a look that would have killed him in an instant if it could. She charged at him, then swung her tail with all her hate. Dragonbane caught the blow and went on a little ride. He dug in the talons of his gauntlets and when he set up his trajectory, he lunged at the zippleback's heads. He grappled with one, while the other tried to bite him in the the ribs, but she didn't forsee breaking her teeth on the indestructible armor. Dragonbane took note of this and grabbed hold of a horn on the second head. With both of the zipple back's heads held in grasp, he then tied their necks in a knot. After that, the ran down her back, ripped off one of her wings, grabbed her by the tail, then swung her around with all his might. When he let go, she went flying out into the cold beyond, out of sight, roaring in fright all the way.

After listening to the multiple thuds, which signaled that his opponent had fallen off some sort of cliff, Dragonbane saw it best to check on the nightfury. Upon inspection, it was a female, poor thing having trouble standing with the pain in her back. When our hero approached, she got defensive, growling with intent to drive him off (But we know better than to think that'll work, don't we.) Dragonbane spoke to her in a calm voice. "It's all right, I'm not going to hurt you."

She wasn't exactly believing his story. She pounced on him and pinned him down. Although she couldn't hide the intense pain it caused her, let alone she didn't know he let her take the upper hand. She gave out another, more menacing growl. Dragonbane was a bit annoyed. "Look, I'm trying to be helpfull. I just saved your life for crying out loud." More growling, but it was softer and she even removed her front arm from his chest so he could get up. "You know, I'm wise to the fact that dragons can speak. Will you at least talk to me?"

She was shocked. She couldn't think of how he knew such a well kept secret, but the sound of his voice, like he was truly concerned. "Why? Why did you help me, human?" Her voice was soft, a bit worn by age, but still sweet.

Dragonbane smiled. "There now, was that so hard? As to why, I suppose it was the right thing to do and I'm glad I did, miss...I'm sorry, I don't believe I've caught your name."

She was hesitant. "My name...is Demona, I'm the high matron of the great clan of the eastern shadow."

Our hero was impressed. "My, my, such a reagal introduction. If I may play along, I am Dragonbane, eldest of the 13th generation of the Haddock clan, Son of Firetop and Ilsa, Chief of the island of dusk and youngest to ever hold the title. I am also the greatest dragon slayer to ever live." Demona stepped back at this. "Oh Don't worry, my dear lady. I'm humbly retired at the fine age of twenty-two. I only resort to the old habits in times of extreme desperation, such as rescuing someone in need, like yourself."

Demona took a bow. "Well I must say, for a human you certainly are a gentleman. I wonder though, if your words are true and that you won't attack me when my back is turned?"

Dragonbane laughed a little. "Oh, miss Demona. I'm afraid that darling Narissa, would have my head for sure if I ever went back to my cold brutal ways again."

She was a bit curious. "Did you say Narissa?"

He nodded. "Aye."

Demona continued. "Is she perchance, a nightfury, like myself?"

Dragonbane smiled behind his helmet. "Heh, not quite like you. You see...Ah, you'll see when we get back to the cave."

She was puzzled. "The cave?"

He gave a little bow. "Of coarse. Can't have you alone out here in the cold with that injury." He said indicating the gash on the nightfury's back. "We'll get you patched up, then fix you a nice hot meal and a spot to rest and warm up."

Demona was becoming more and more surprised by this man with every word. "A human showing a dragon such hospitality. It's un-heard of, impossible."

He joked. "My dear miss, I redefine impossible."

* * *

Narissa was still zonked out. She had recovered from the limp state her beloved had left her in and was a bit restless over something. She whimpered and kicked about, unaware of her actions. She was smiling, dreaming about a time past, before her father chased her away. A summer day, when the flowers bloomed in the neighboring field and she and her friends played together.

Dragonbane stepped into the cozy warm confines of the cave and shook the snow off his new cape (Made from imported panther fur he got from a trade, Narissa likes it because the smooth fuzziness of it feels good against her underbelly, when she and Dragonbane...I think I'm getting off topic). After he cleaned and hung up the cape to dry, he removed his helmet and helped Demona in from the cold.

"Watch your step miss, there's an icy patch there" He cautioned warmly.

Demona rolled her eyes. "Alright, you don't need to make such a fuss, I'm not that old."

Our hero laughed a little. "hmhmhmhm, no I suppose not. So can I get you anything? Turkey, sheep, fish? Whatever you'd like."

She seemed more interested in what came up earlier. "I'm fine, really, but I'd like to meet your friend, the fury you mentioned before."

He nodded. "She doesn't like to go outside when the weather's this bad. If she's not wandering about, then she's sleeping in."

The two went deeper into the cave looking for Narissa. When the got to the sleeping chambers, there she was, sound asleep and fidgeting like crazy. Dragonbane had to comment. "Awww, she's dreaming. I'd really hate to wake her when she's like this." He noticed that Demona was crying, but with a smile spread across her face. "Hey are you okay?"

She ignored the question. "She's dreaming about when she was three and she and her friends were in the fields playing in the flowers. She's always been ticklish and when the other children found out they went nuts making her laugh. She had the cutest laugh."

Dragonbane was shocked at the fine detail and emotion of what the stranger was telling him. "Uhhh, okay, just who are you exactly and how do you know her?"

Demona looked at him with a smile. "Silly human, I'm her mother."


	4. Chapter 4: 'But I just unpacked'

Starcrossed 2: Lineage

Chapter 4: 'But I just un-packed.'

* * *

Dragonbane was stunned. "I'm sorry, I don't think I heard that right. Did you just say that you're her mother?"

Demona was still smiling from seeing her only daughter for the first ime in years. "That's right."

Our hero was, for lack of a better word, not convinced. "Yeah right. Listen lady, I know you've probably had a rough night, what with the almost getting dissembolwed and all, but I'm no sucker. Any nightfury with her years about her can waltz in and claim tobe Narissa's mother in an attempt to mooch off my better nature."

She gave him a bit of a glare. "Your point?"

He became a bit angry, but kept his calm. "My better nature has a very short fuse."

Demona rolled her eyes. "So what do you want me to do? Get down on my knees and beg you to believe me? Should I recount every cold dark sleepless night I had contemplating whether or not I could have done something to keep her from being taken from me? Do you want me to tell you about the way my heart filled with pride as I helped her through all of her firsts? Her first words, her first steps, her first flight, even the first time she opened those beautiful blue eyes of hers. I will not be denied this opportunity!"

Dragonbane wasn't pleased with the response. "Listen here you old hag! This is my home, that is my bride and I will not be swayed just because you have a bit of a fit. If you're so sure of yourself, then answer a few questions only a mother would now."

She didn't like being talked down to, but for her daughter. "Fine, ask away."

He was firm. "What's her favorite kind of fish?"

Demona didn't even need to think. "Male, Icelandic cod, during their mating season. It gives her a little buzz."

Dragonbane was impressed. "Correct, next question. What is her biggest weakness?"

Once more, not even a thought. "She's ticklish, especially under her left front fore-arm. Always a challenge bathing her."

He was more surprised, frankly because he didn't even know about the under arm thing. "Uh...right. Last question, what size mirror does she use to check her reflection?"

Demona smiled. "Trick question. Narissa doesn't check her reflection, because last time she did, she looked into her own eyes for too long and got a headache."

Dragonbane was stunned. "Wow, I guess you were telling the truth. Heh, kind of makes that whole hag thing kind of awkward doesn't it?"

She glared at him. "Not funny."

He didn't blame her. "Right...How bout we wake her up. I'm sure she'll want to see you." He approached with the utmost care. "Narissa...Narissa sweet-heart, wake up." She curled up tighter, a sign that she didn't want to be disturbed. "Come on baby, there's someone here you have to..." He was cut off when she unconsciously slapped him with her tail. Dragonbane didn't get mad. "Okay then." His solution was to pick her up and toss her in a snow-bank.

Narissa immediately jumped into the air with a little yelp and clung to the roof of the cave entrance. She looked down and saw her beloved standing in the arc-way, giving her a little salute and a smile. She gave him a little 'I'm mad at you' look and dropped from the ceiling. She curled around him and looked him right in the eyes with that same look. "Care o tell me what's so important?"

He rolled his eyes at the agitation, then pointed a thumb over his shoulder to the nightfury waiting in the nice warm cave. "You have a visitor."

She was surprised. "Oh...Why didn't you say so, I love company."

Dragonbane started to lead her over to Demona. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just make your peace and be done with it. She's making me feel a bit punchy."

Narissa didn't pay his attitude any mind. She approached their guest with a friendly smile. "Hello, welcome to our home. I'm..." She stopped when she saw Demona. Narissa recognized her, but wasn't sure. Once she caught the scent however. "M-mom? Is that you?"

Demona smiled and nodded. "Yes, Narissa. It's me baby."

Narissa was on the virge of tears. "M-mommy."

Demona got emotional too. "Rissy, oh my sweet little angel! I finally found you."

The two shared a warm moment. Nuzzling, warm smiles, tears, the works. Dragonbane gave a little smile and brushed a tear from his own eye. Then he did his best to compose himself and gave himself a little pep talk. "Steady D.B. You're tough, you're strong, you're a blood-thirsty animal." He blew his nose into a near-by rag. "Oh, this is just too precious."

* * *

Albeit our hero had a bit of a weak moment there, but after that he went outside and smashed a rock with his skull. Narissa and Demona spent hours catching up with eachother about what's been going on. Dragonbane didn't get a chance to speak a lot, but he listened.

He did feel the urge to interject at one little bit of information. "Whoah, whoah, whoah. Hold on a sec. You're mate did what now?"

Demona seemed a bit shamed. "Yes...as my daughter informed you, her birth left me unable to have anymore children. Since Marik needed a son to carry out the blood-line, he...I mean _we_ decided that it would be best for the clan if he picked from the other females, so he could continue his legacy."

Narissa couldn't believe her ears.(Again, just guessing on the whole ear thing, if they have them then we leave it alone, if not, please tell so I don't make that mistake again.) "Mom, you just let him take whichever female he wanted?"

Dragonbane spoke his peace. "The nerve of him. A man goes for a woman, it should be because he loves her, not for the want of an heir."

Demona, surprisingly spoke in her mate's defense. "Now, don't get him wrong. Marik loves me and I love him, but...we had to think of what was best for the others. They need a strong leader and those of Marik's blood-line have always kept us safe. He got his son, thirteen times over."

Narissa was shocked. "I have thirteen half-brothers?"

Demona added in. "and four half-sisters. They were all born within the same year." She smiled. "They had wonderful lives, in fact the eldest girl has a young one of her own to look after."

Narissa couldn't resist. "Awwww."

Dragonbane caught her on this. "Remember our discussion." He got smacked upside the head. "Ow. So, Demona, anything interesting been going on at home."

She seemed a bit troubled with that question. "It's...rather grim. You see, Marik saw it fit to try and keep members of his high council alive as long as he could. He had it decreed, that the organs of those claimed by death in the prime of their life would be transplanted into a high council member who needed it."

Narissa went a little pale. "That's...that's monstrous."

Dragonbane nodded his head. "Forgive me for speaking ill of your mate Demona, but Marik sounds like quite the disturbed individual."

Demona shook her head. "He wasn't always," She smiled a little. "I remember when we first met. He was so kind and gentle. He had this kind of air about him that put everyone near him in a good mood." She was sad again. "Now...now he's just...dark. Like something died in him a long time ago. I remember the day he changed. it was about a week after we learned I was expecting. He said he had business to attend to. He was gone for about a day, but when he came back, he just...wasn't the same. I think something died in him during that trip."

Narissa felt her mother's sorrow. "I'm sure it had to be something big."

Demona seemed more disgusted now. "But nothing can excuse what I fear he's doing. There have been deaths throughout our homeland. Some fiend called The Harvester. I suppose he's a nightfury turned boneknapper. He wears the armor of bones and picks out targets, slaughters them, then takes an organ. We've never found out what he was doing with them, but...one night I saw Marik in some sort of discussion with him."

Dragonbane nodded his head. "Yep, I haven't even met the guy and I already hate him."

Narissa glared. "Be nice."

Demona put up a hand in protest. "It's quite all right dear. Marik seems to be getting worse and worse, especially after that storm came through and took you away from us."

Our hero was a bit blind sided at that last part. "Storm?"

Demona nodded. "Yes, a terrible storm came through one night and swept our poor Narissa off to who knows where. I thought she would have told you by now, seeing as you two are...so close."

Narissa seemed to panic a little. "Uh...yeah, I told him about it, but it was so long ago, he probably forgot some of the details."

Demona smiled sweetly and shook her head. "It doesn't matter now. I've found you at last. Maybe if you come back home, you can help set things right."

Dragonbane's eyes went wide. "Pardon us, Demona. I need a word with my ever-loving, queen of the night."

Demona gave a little laugh as Dragonbane dragged Narissa by the tail into another room. "Oh, how cute, you even have little pet names for eachother. Ah, that takes me back."

* * *

Dragonbane and Narissa left Demona to her memories. Our hero dragged his beloved back into the bed chamber and tossed her back into the nest she made. He got in with her and kept his voice low so their guest wouldn't hear. "Short and simple. No."

Narissa gave him an agitated look. "Really? You're really gonna just say no and leave it at that?"

He nodded. "See, we're on the same page, so let's get our story straight for not going."

She rolled her eyes. "Cute, but let's get serious for a moment. This is big, give me one good reason that we can't go."

Dragonbane got a little miffed. "I'll give you three good reasons. One' we just got settled into our new home and I really don't want to get all packed up again for a trip to 'Odin knows where'. Two, you're father. You 'member, the stuck up, dark, power mad, lunatic, who slept around just to get a son, who authorized the stripping of corpses for parts just so he could keep his buddies alive, who tried to kill you when you were little and _lied_about it on top of that. Three, they're currently being terrorized by some organ stealing ghoul, who you know I'm gonna have to fight and I really don't want to get into another epic struggle to the death. I still got some weird crick in my neck from when I beat the snot out of Blight. So to sum it all up for ya, not gonna happen, negatory, not a chance in helheim, capital N capital O and my personal favorite, man falling off a cliff, **NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Narissa gave him a look that seemed to say,'seriously?' Then she closed her eyes and began to whimper. "I haven't seen my mother in twenty years. After so long of living outside and cut off on a life I had to forge on my own, I finally have a chance to go back and regain all that I lost and you say no. Wouldn't you give anything to be able to see you're parents again? ..._sniff..._and it hurts me...as you're wife, who loves you with every fiber of my being, that you won't even give it a second thought. I just thought that I could count on that kind and gentle soul that hides behind the rage and the greed and the coldness, to show himself and help me through this." She started sobbing.

Dragonbane had this sad look about him. "Ohhh, Narissa." He put his arms around her neck and gave her a big hug, gently stroking the top of her head to comfort her. The two snuggled and a little smile showed on the sad dragon's face. Our hero spoke sweetly to her. "Hey, you know how we're in love?"

She looked up at him with sad eyes and a smile. "Yeah?"

He smirked a little evily. "That means I know when you're really crying, and **when your faking it!"**

Narissa went wide eyed from the realisation that her plan back fired. "Then she seemed to get really, really mad. "Alright you smart mouthed little punk! I am not letting this pass me by. I finally have a chance to reconnect with my old life and face my father after what he did and I am not going to miss it because you're worried about about un-packing!" she grabbed him by the throat and pinned him against a wall. "Do I make myself clear?"

Dragonbane hadn't seen her this mad since,...well...he never saw her this mad. "Heh, well...when you put it that way."

* * *

Demona was getting a bit bored and (like mother like daughter) was admiring her claws. Then Dragonbane, looking pale as a ghost, and Narissa re-entered the room. "Well," She said. "Will you come back with me?"

Narissa glanced at her man and he simply spoke with as much urgency as possible. "I'll get the armor and my supplies."


	5. Chapter 5: Rest stop

Starcrossed 2: Lineage

Chapter 5 : Rest-stop.

* * *

Just a few short minutes after our poor hero was 'convinced' by his beloved to travel to some far off and most likely danger ridden land, he packed the essentials, set up traps and the trio was off on their journey. Demona led the way, with Narissa and Dragonbane following close. Our hero was a bit un-easy, not over the situation, but over some kind of vibe he was getting from his wife. Narissa was angry with him about something, but Dragonbane just couldn't figure out what and he couldn't stand getting the silent treatment from her.

The fact that they were several hundred feet in the air gave Dragonbane enough insentive to hurry and try and fix the problem. He carefully crawled toward Narissa's head so they could talk privatly. "Narissa, is something wrong."

She gave him a glare and a scowl. "You think?"

He was a bit offended by the tone, but he knew it was coming. "Well, what is it?"

Narissa just focused on flying and kept going. "Just forget it, okay? Let's just go and try to enjoy ourselves and put it behind us. On second thought, so I can put it behind me, since you don't seem to care."

This stung Dragonbane and made him sad. "You're my wife and you're upset, of coarse I care."

She rolled her eyes at this. "Yeah right, you're wife. I don't seem to recall a wedding ceremony."

He got defensive. "We were forced into hiding. If people accepted the fact that a man and a dragon could fall in love, then I would have given you the best wedding anyone had ever seen. I'd even plead to the gods to get one of them to minister it. Sadly we were pegged as outcasts and chased into the mountains by vikings and dragon alike."

Narissa gave a rather cold remark. "This have a point to it or are you just emphasising how messed up our relationship is?"

Dragonbane was taken aback. "What? How in the world is it messed up? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

She interrupted. "Oh, so now I'm a thing again?"

He got defensive. "Why are you picking this apart? Narissa, I love you with all my heart. I'd do anything for you, run a thousand miles, climb a thousand feet, heck I'd even toss a chain around the moon and drag it down if you asked me to. Remember when I got you that diamond necklace for you on your birthday?"

Narissa started to cool down and seemed a little touched. "Yeah. I remember how you hid it in that moose carcass so I would find it while I was eating. I cried a little, partly because I almost chipped a tooth, but mostly because how beautiful it was. I still can't believe you found it in my size, but the best part was..."

Dragonbane cut in. "You never told me when your birthday was."

He got closer, she nuzzled him and continued."You just knew."

He smiled. "Narissa, since the moment we were finally free to be together, I pulled every string I could to make sure I could make you happy. I felt like if I messed up, I'd lose you and go back to being a cold, greedy, miser, devoid of loving contact."

Narissa smiled back."Awwww." She gave him a kiss. "Dragonbane, I'm sorry. I never meant to make you worry so much, but you have to remember, that I love you with all my heart. No fight, or let-down will ever be strong enough to make me leave you."

Dragonbane gave her a hug. "That's my girl. It's so good to see you smile again." He looked ahead and went a little pale. "Baby, pull up."

She was lost in the moment. "What was that, sweetness?"

He grabbed her head and pointed it in front. "Pull up!"

It was too late. During thier little make-up session, Narissa started a steady incline down. The two grazed a snow-banks and did a little roll before finally sliding to a stop. Narissa shook her head, "Woooh, that was a rough landing." She looked around for him. "Dragonbane? Honey, are you okay?"

Our hero rose out of the snow behind her. He was a bit shaken up, but thankfully he remembered the armor before they left. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Just do me a favor. If we're ever up that high in a flight and I get all emotional like that again,"

She turned to him, "Yeah?"

He finished, "Smack me upside the head before I get hurt."

Narissa smiled at him and gave him a loving look. She nuzzled him, then gave him a little peck on the cheek. "You know, we do have a couple minuets before my mother realizes we're gone. We could try to find a way to stay warm, if you catch my drift."

Dragonbane knew and a sly smile crept across his face. "Oh, you naughty girl. Out here in the open?"

She took on a wild look of want in her eyes. "Oh, most definitely. I'm feeling dangerous."

Before the two could get any further, a rather weirded out voice spooked the mood away." Am I ugh...interrupting anything?"

There was Demona, who looked both intrigued and stunned at once. Narissa jumped back, away from her man. "Ah! Mother! Um...ugh...h-how long have you been..."

Demona gave a little laugh. "Heh, oh don't be embarrassed. You're father and I were just like that when we you're age. Come along now, we don't have much further to go."

Dragonbane, who had bolted off the ground the second Demona had spoken up, had another idea. "Actually, Demona, I need to head behind that ridge over yonder."

She seemed confused. "What ever for?"

He was a bit bashful. "Uh...let's just say it's urgent."

Narissa picked up on it. "Oh for the love of Ymir, I told you to go before we left."

Dragonbane blushed. "I didn't have to then."

Narissa shook her head and waved him off to go handle it. When he was gone, Demona smiled. "Quite the man you've got there."

Narissa seemed a bit shy about it, but smiled. "Yeah, he is a bit odd isn't he? But then again, so am I, and the way he holds me at night makes me feel like I'm as safe as safe could get."

Demona gave a small giggle. "Hmhmhm, I meant him being a human."

Narissa's eyes went wide and you could have sworn there was red in her cheeks. "Oh! Right...Heheheh, oh boy."

Demona kept smiling, shook her head an placed a hand on her daughter's. "I think you two go great together. Your father, on the other hand, might not be so accepting."

Narissa seemed down. "And the others?"

"Mixed feelings I suppose," said Demona with a sigh."but not to worry. When we get there, all they'll be thinking about is that you're coming home. You'll meet everyone, including your brothers, your sisters, your nieces and nephew. No one will even give a second thought about Dragonbane."

Speak of the viking and he shall return from his 'business'. "Alright ladies, shall we continue."

The two nodded. Narissa lowered herself so Dragonbane could get back on. When he did, he gave his love a little kiss. "Love you."

She nuzzled him back and the group was in the air again. Narissa couldn't help but think though. _"No second thought...that's what I'm worried about."_

_

* * *

_

Back in Birk, things were starting to un-wind. Toothless was in the process of recuperating from lugging all of Dragonbane's belongings about a hundred and six miles. The strain from the lift aggitated some of the old injuries from when the two fought in the woods. To this day, Toothless still wonders how one man could do so much damage to a dragon. The nightfury stired as the sound of claws hit the floor of his den. Gem had returned with the twins, who immediately jumped to the floor and ran to their daddy.

Toothless laughed as his young ones tackled him. "Hahahah, oh, you two seem to be very energetic. Did yo have a good day?"

Garoth and Ember nodded their little heads, then jumped off their pop and wrestled each other for a little bit. Gem watched with a loving look. "We went all over the island, exploring the woods, visiting friends."

Toothless looked up to her. "Did you also make the trip to see **him**?"

Gem was hesitant. "Yes...he's stabilizing. The dragons guarding his cage tell me he's stopped rambling on about his power and Narissa, but he keeps making references like 'once we're one again'."

He saw the worry in his mate's eyes. "You still think it's a good idea to take the kids to see him?"

She seemed determined. "He's my brother. I want him to be a part of the kids lives. When he finally is better, then I want them to know that he is good at heart."

The two thought about the idea as their children played, care-free and full of joy.

* * *

At the arena, things were filled with the sound of roaring renegades. Heavily armed vikings and their elite dragons patrolling every inch, keeping prisoners in check. In a cell in the lower levels, Daken sat gazing out the window into the sky.

His cell-mate, a degenerate groncle by the name of Yetch, watched in confusion. "What ya looking at Dak?"

Daken kept his sight locked. "Nothing, Yetch."

Yetch wasn't satisfied. "Why you looking then?"

Daken seemed to be a bit cold in his answer. "Thinking."

Yetch took his gaze off his crazy cell-mate. "Thinking's all you could do around here I guese. I like to think about food," He licked his lips. "What you thinkin about?"

The nadder's interest seemed to have been peaked. "I'm thinking that if I was Blight again, I could rip the bars off the door, or blow this wall down. Then I'd take Narissa back."

Yetch yawned. "Sounds like fun. I'm gonna take a nap."

As the dim-witted groncle slept, Daken kept watching the clouds._ "Someday,_" He thought. "_Dragonbane will wish he had never met me, or Narissa. He can count on it."_


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome back

Starcrossed 2: Lineage

Chapter 6: Welcome back.

* * *

Demona led, our lovely couple through a canyon. It led out to a valley that spread out for hundreds of miles, but was blanketed with a thick haze, which kept it hidden.

Dragonbane was a bit curious. "Demona, are you sure this is the place? It looks pretty abandoned."

She turned over in the air and faced the two. "Yep, this is home. Follow me." She then flipped back wards into a dive, straight into the mist.

Narissa watched. but became worried as the sound of her mother's flying vanished as she did. "Well...here goes nothing. "Dragonbane held on tight as she pulled a full nose dive. The two of them held their eyes closed as they passed through the moist air, but when they opened them on the other side, they were amazed by what they saw. It was a beautiful landscape. Miles of forest as green as spakling emerald. Rivers that flowed into a stunning lake that reflected the sun. All leading to a seirs of hills and cliffs which ended in a a solitary mountain, which stood watching over this paradise. However, the one thing that caught Narissa's attention, was the Nightfuries. Hundreds of them, hunting, exploring, just enjoying the day.

Narissa spotted her mother on a grassy ridge, waiting for them. Narissa pulled in for a landing and Dragonbane dismounted. They stood By Demona as she marveled at her home. "Isn't it just beautiful."

Dragonbane smiled. "You've got that right. It's a little brighter than I expected, but I don't think I've seen anything like it."

Narissa was entranced by the beauty of it. This was her homeland. "I had completely forgotten. After twenty long years, I'm finally home."

Our hero was quick to correct his beloved. "Home-land, we're at your home-land. Home is back in that snug little cave of ours."

She gave him a bit of a look. "I know that. Yeesh, I was just having a moment."

He faked an apologetic tone. "Awww, sweety, did I just take your moment." He did a little wave of his hand in the air, then brought it round and tapped her on the nose. "Moment returned."

Narissa couldn't help but giggle. "Oh, curse you for being so darn loveable."

Dragonbane took a step back, did a little spin and stopped facing the edge of the cliff. "Well, that's just the joy of being me. And you know what, I'm starting to think that this is a good idea. We say hello, you get caught up with what goes on, then we take off back into our lives, refreshed and ready to face the future. What could possibly go.."

He was interuppted when Something big fast and black as night slid down the hill behind him and launched him over the cliff side. It all happened so fast Narissa and Demona didn't no what to make of it. All they could think is that they had to make sure Dragonbane was okay.

Dragonbane was now speeding down the cliff side back to back with a nightfury. It was going backwards at top speed and our hero did a little flip so he was now on top of the dragons chest looking it in the eyes. It saw him and gave a little smile."Hi." Came a perky and feminine voice.

Our hero was still recovering from the shock of the fall. "Uh...hi. Mind telling me what's going on."

She was happy to answer. 'Well, I heard about this wild idea that you humans came up with called free-running, just making a mad dash using the environment around you as a coarse, and I got to thinking, I could turn that into something for dragons."

Dragonbane nodded. "And that's why we're going at a negative forty degree angle off a cliff at about a hundred and two miles per hour?"

The nightfury gave him this cute little look and replied. "Yep."

Dragonbane seemed to be a bit concerned. "And you don't think this is dangerous?"

A small, but audible voice answered him from behind. "That's what I told her."

Dragonbane looked back to see a young Nightfury clinging to the tail of the free-flying female. Dragonbane was still trying to figure out what was going on. "Who are you."

The young dragon answered in a shaky voice. "I'm very frightened."

Our hero just had to strike a clever comment. "And I'm highly confused. Pleased to meet you."

The female tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. "That's my son. Don't let him rattle your cage, he's just being a nervous-nelly like his uncle."

Dragonbane actualy had a clever response. "Well, in all fairness..." He was cut off when he caught sight of what was aproaching. "Ground! Coming in fast!"

The female saw this and made a slight adjustment to her wings position. They jerked up at the last minuet and were not in a high speed glide across a field, just far enouh above the ground that the grass tickled the dare-devil dragon's back.

She giggled. "Hehehehe! Isn't this great!"

Our hero was still trying to keep his wits about him. Normally he wouldn't panic, but he wasn't wearing his armor at the moment, so if he fell off here...well let's just say the story would be very short. However, Dragonbane kept his wits about him. "Sure it's great if your in to the whole high speed death thing." He saw a large rock ahead and was quick to steer his unwanted ride out of harms way. "Are you even trying to watch out?"

The female was oblivious. "Woohoo! Now it's a team effort. Raren sweety, come up here with mommy and see this view, it's incredible."

The young Nightfury wasn't about to move an inch from what little security he had from his mother's tail. "I'm perfectly fine back here thank you very much." He really didn't have a choice, because with a snap of her tail, she tossed him up toward her shoulders, but his shock from the launch and the situation made him a bit slow to latch on. Lucky for him, Dragonbane was there to catch him just as the laws of physics were about to throw him to his doom. When our hero had a firm grip of Raren's leg, the young fury looked over and said. "Thank you."

Dragonbane nodded. "No problem."

The two looked ahead to see that they were about to hit a large grouping of rocks. Dragonbane started. "Oh..." Then Raren. "...dear..." Finally both."...gods."

The sound of the crash was so epic that the whole valley heard it. From the point of impact with the rocks, to the trails it carved in the grass, right into a shrub and a thin tree, where a pile of debree rested on the trio. A crowd gathered, Narissa and Demona included. First to rise out of the rubble with a dizzy stance was the adventurous female, then Dragonbane with the terrified young one clinging to him out of pure shock.

The female shook her head, then brushed the dust off her, then checked to see if anything was broken. Seeing no injury, she smiled, looked up the path she had made during her trip, coiled her tail around the boys and said with excitement. "Let's do that again!"

Dragonbane and Raren both went wide-eyed, then our hero broke free of the hold as they both shouted, "No!" They bolted away from ground zero and Dragonbane zipped to the worried Narissa. Raren however ran to intercept a fury that was joing the scene.

The little one cried as he reached his target. "Uncle Nathan! I was so scared!"

The male fury bent down and comforted the child. "It's okay Raren, it's over now. I'm so glad you're okay. When I heard the crash I was worried sick." He glared at the female, who was now looking pretty sorry at this point. "Mira, this was the most irresponsible thing you've ever done!"

She tried to explain. "Awwww, come on bro. I was only trying to have a little fun with him. I didn't think that..."

Nathan was starting to raise his voice. "That's just it! You didn't think! You hardly ever think in these situations. Thor almighty...It's bad enough that you put yourself in danger now you drag poor Raren into this!"

Mira was now a little frightened, she hardly ever saw her brother's temper, but when it flared...it** flared. **Our hero decided to try and calm things down. He stood before Nathan and spoke. "Take it easy! She didn't know they she was gonna crash, it just happened. Besides, She's his mother, I'm sure she would never have brought him if she thought he was in any danger.

While Mira was touched by the defense, Nathan was a little shocked. "A...a human? Here?"

Dragonbane nodded. "Yeah. Now are you gonna calm down? The kids safe, your sister's safe. Let's just bring down the tension and ease out."

Nathan diddn't know how to react to the fact that he was getting advice from a human, but he had to agree. He walked up to Mira and gave her a caring nuzzle. "I'm just glad you're okay."

It was a tender sight and all were glad it turned out okay. Narissa stepped up and gave her man a little sugar."That was awfuly nice of you."

Our hero was proud. "I figured I'd try the whole non-violent thing you told me about. It works wonders."

Shegave him a tender nuzzle. The two were then shocked when a cold silence fell over the crowd. They first thought it was because someone saw their display of affection, but then caught sight of the source of their dread. A nightfury, accompanied by two others. The two that flew at either side of the center one were mirror images of eachother. Each had a fantastic tatto design, the one on the left had it on his left side and the one to the right had it on his right.

When the group landed, the center one came into perfect view. He was an older male, a few years ahead of Demona. He had this air about him that seemed chilled, yet dignified. He had a scar on one of his eyes, but the one that was un-injured caught Dragonbane and Narissa's attention. It was sky blue, just like Narissa's eyes. He spoke to the crowd. "What goes on here? I was in the middle of adressing the gathering patrolls, when an obscene crash disrupted my meeting."

Mira stepped forward sheepishly. "It was me, Grand Duke Marik. I'm so sorry, it won't happen again."

He kept his stern voice in use. "See that it doesn't. Your little escapades are one thing, but crashing? I expect better from my daughter."

Dragonbane and Narissa were stunned by that last part. Our hero let his voice slip. "Daughter?"

Marik heard this and turned his gaze sharply to Dragonbane. ""Why is there a human in _our_ valley?" He growled.

Demona approached. "I brought him here."

The grand duke was shocked by his mate's confession. "Demona, you'd better have a good reason for..." He stopped, for he finally caught sight of Narissa. "Is that...No, no it can't be."

Demona moved close to Narissa, nuzzled her and answered him. "It is, Marik. Our daughter has come home."

There was of coarse the series of gasps and shocked faces when the reveal was made. Then all eyes were on our lovely leading lady. Narissa gave a shy smile. "Hi."

Marik went a bit pale. His thoughts began to spin about. The child he tried to kill, then left alone to fend for herself, had made her way back home. He had to act fast. "Well...This...is wonderful. The gods must be smiling upon us. My people! This my daughter, Narissa. After twenty long years, my first born has been returned to her home!"

The crowd cheered! Everyone rushed in to greet Narissa and her traveling companion. Dragonbane looked to his wife and she looked back. They both thought the same thing. "_That guy puts on quite a show."_


End file.
